Valentine's Day
by Honeytarded-Twins
Summary: During a Party Kyoya gets drunk...one thing leads to another and... You will have to read to find out hehe...WARNING YAOI


Kyoya looked up as he studied the room about him. It was the week before Valentines and business was surely booming. Girls were talking about who they were giving a box of chocolates to on Valentines day and most were not only giving a box but to every host in the club. He himself would probably only eat one or two and then save the rest for Hunny to save some money. By the time the club came to a wondrous end, Kyoya had finished his weekly stats for the end of the week and disregarded most of the Host Club babble about who they were giving chocolates to. Kyoya merely rolled his eyes at the thought. He would not be participating in such a ridiculous holiday.  
>He would ignore it just like every past year before hand. It was normal circumstance. "Kyoya!" The raven haired boy ground his teeth as he prepared himself for the coming Tamaki Suoh.<br>He turned with a smile. "Tamaki " The boy looked excited by the wide smile on his face.  
>"Kyoya, I was just invited to one of my Father's parties. It's Valentines evening and well "<br>Tamaki glanced around to make sure no one was paying to close of attention. "I am aloud to bring a date as my Father put it but I would like to invite you instead. I know how much you like getting names and numbers to associate with your families name. I mean, I want you to be head of your family someday." Kyoya blinked at this. "That's " Really nice of you. "Where did you get the invitation from?" The other held up his cell phone. "Father sent me a text message," he grinned.  
>Kyoya didn't have to ponder this opportunity very long. It was a good chance to impress his own Father.<br>Surely it would be bearable enough even if it was with Tamaki. "Of course I'll go." He pushed up his glasses. "Oh! That's great to hear Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I will make sure to pick you up come Valentines evening!" And with that said, he danced off to Haruhi's side again to bother her no doubt. Kyoya looked down at his stats as a devious smile spread across his face.

The date rolled by faster then expected. Soon Kyoya found himself in front of a mirror adjusting his tie to be perfectly intact with the rest of his suit. There was a light knock on his door and a maid peeked inside of his room. "Master Kyoya, Suoh has arrived," she bowed respectfully. "Thank you, I will be down in a moment," Kyoya answered and when he heard the door close, he took a deep breath. He knew of all things this was an adult party. Why the Chairman would invite his son he had no idea but that wasn't his concern. He just needed to make sure he focused and didn't get distracted. He grabbed his long coat off the rack and took the steps quickly. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It seemed to Kyoya that Tamaki couldn't stop talking. True the boy was his best friend but sometimes he just got plain annoying to listen to. He himself just stared at the window and watched the lights of the city fly right by. Once they had arrived, Kyoya was surprised to be known as "Tamaki's Date".  
>He leaned forward to speak to the man at the desk. "Can't I just be known as Tamaki's Guest?" The man sort of blushed nervously. "Uh, sorry sir. It's the rules kind of You know for the Valentines theme " Kyoya couldn't believe it. What should he do? Sacrifice dignity for a few names and numbers? He wasn't sure. Though being known as Tamaki's Date wasn't very appealing. He felt the blonde come to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look I promise I won't be anywhere near you throughout the whole party."<br>There was a sort of sadness in the blonde's eyes as he said this. Kyoya figured it was for the fact that he didn't want to be alone for the whole evening. Tamaki wasn't very happy when by himself after all.  
>Though Kyoya at this point couldn't care less. "Okay," he said simply as he stood up and walked through the doors into the wide hall in which the party took place.<p>

Kyoya didn't know why he thought this was going to work. Every time he tried to introduce himself to someone, they would ask who he was with and every time he would have to say loud so as not to look rude that it was Tamaki Suoh. Then they would start giggling. Kyoya found that utterly annoying.  
>He found it so annoying that after a while just gave up. He didn't want his name floating around (not like it already wasn't) that he was gay in which he certainly was not. He hated that concept. The party was to last until two in the morning and with a heavy heart, Kyoya saw that it was barely past eight thirty. His eyes desperately went in search of Tamaki's figure but could not find him anywhere in sight.<br>He clenched his jaw tightly as he watched the guests waver to the host's activities for the Valentine theme.  
>They were stupid games in his opinion but soon the room would be full of people drunk of wine so he guess it would turn out fine to whomever was hosting the party. Kyoya sat in the furthest chair away from the crowd as to not be pulled into the merry they were making.<br>In fact he was actually getting slightly bored so he convinced himself that it wouldn't be bad to have a glass of wine or two, but as he sat there in that corner, he became rather depressed of being excluded.  
>Whether it was the alcohol or not, he felt that he was actually missing Tamaki's company.<p>

Tamaki's Point of View

Tamaki was actually standing outside of the party hall looking up at the sky of stars above his head.  
>He wondered for a moment what it would be like to actually touch one but the thought only lasted for a moment when he remembered where he was and why that dream couldn't happen. Reality stunk in his head. He ran his fingers though his hair lightly and walked back inside to see how Kyoya was doing.<br>If his best friend was doing business, then he would let him be as he promised.  
>As he opened the door back inside, he was actually surprised that he didn't see Kyoya amongst the crowd.<br>After about a few minutes of searching, Tamaki found his best friend sitting in a chair to the side of the fun all by himself. For some reason that caught his mind into a frenzy. He walked over to the other quickly.  
>"Kyoya what's the matter? Shouldn't you be out there getting acquainted?" He glanced back.<br>Granted at this point I wouldn't be talking to most of them either. He glanced at his watch to read almost nine forty-five. "I would if someone would take me seriously " Tamaki personally thought this voice sounded pretty funny. With a sad expression, Tamaki turned around to find himself really looking at Kyoya. A drunk Kyoya. He sighed deeply and walked over to his best friend. "Come on," he said putting an arm around his friends shoulders, "We need to take you home now or your Father won't be very happy." He heard Kyoya laugh. "My Father won't be very happy at all doesn't matter when I get home " The raven haired downed the last of his wine and then burped lightly. Tamaki pulled Kyoya up using all of his strength. "You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't drunk,"  
>he commented. "Then get drunk with me," Kyoya smiled and pushed his glass at Tamaki. "No. You need to go home." Though that didn't seem like it was going to happen due to Kyoya pulling away from him. "No, no. You should try it. It's exquisite." Kyoya brushed his fingers through his hair and grabbed Tamaki's hand. "Come on dance with me " he said as he pulled Tamaki into the crowd of people. Tamaki almost panicked. This was going to look bad on Kyoya. He just knew it especially if there was someone he knew here though at the moment Kyoya actually looked like he was enjoying himself.<br>He had a smile, given a goofy smile, but it made Tamaki happy nonetheless. Why not just let Kyoya have a good time? He did live under a strict household. Tamaki found himself actually proud of his decision.  
>Kyoya was a lot more fun when he was drinking. He was carefree and he didn't care who was watching him.<br>He actually didn't even mind dancing close to Tamaki in which the blonde actually enjoyed. He found himself thinking he should get Kyoya drunk more often just to have the other close to him like this. Tamaki was happy as they danced together hand in hand. Though by the end of the evening,  
>Tamaki wished he had put a limit to how much his friend was consuming. His conclusion, he would be taking Kyoya home with him just in case his Father was in the house. The last thing he wanted was Kyoya making a fool of himself to ruin his chance at being successor. It was about midnight when they left for the Suoh estate. Tamaki had a room prepped and maid at the ready to help him get Kyoya inside the mansion.<br>He was glad his set of servants knew how to keep a secret, otherwise well he wouldn't think that far.  
>He got Kyoya into his own room and exhaled deeply as the maid bowed out and left. The other was laughing at her behavior. "She almost acts like she's afraid of me " Kyoya slurred as he stood up. Tamaki pushed him back down on the bed. "You need to sleep Kyoya." He grabbed Kyoya's glasses which were about to fall off his nose and put them on the side table. Suddenly his tie was grabbed and his head was pulled down violently to look into Kyoya's unfocused eyes and without warning, he felt the other's lips against his. Tamaki had never kissed a boy before. It was odd but oddly addicting. Maybe because it was Kyoya. Drunk or not, any half wit could tell that Kyoya was hot, that's why he thought the Host Club would be a great success. Tamaki closed his eyes and kissed the boy back only to pull away with a blush. The blonde felt guilty. He felt guilty for the thought that passed through his mind the second he pulled away.<br>He wanted to see what it was like and what better way to see then now. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of the raven haired boy in such a state but he had to admit it he really liked touching Kyoya. He snapped his fingers to indicate to the maid outside the door to close the entry way into the room.  
>When he heard the door close, he pressed his lips back to Kyoya's and pushed himself onto the other and with that hint, the drunken teen began to remove Tamaki's clothes. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<br>Kyoya's Point of View

The following morning, Kyoya awoke to the light streaming through his window and the blasting headache.  
>He groaned lightly and wondered what the heavy weight was on his chest. He glanced down and he almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Tamaki's blonde hair. That's when he felt the pain between his legs and the awkward feeling around it. It took him a few minutes to actually piece together last nights events.<br>Oh no, oh no He knew he shouldn't have had that third drink. Then it occurred to him that he had lost his innocence to the likes of Tamaki. That was that was He didn't know how he felt about it.  
>He just knew that he was panicking that Tamaki was laying between his legs and that he was obviously not in his own home. He blushed insanely as he felt Tamaki stir on top of him, making him feel hard to his embarrassment. He used a hand to cover his eyes as he felt the other move a bit more. "I see your awake and probably wondering what's going on " Tamaki said softly. "Well I have an idea "<br>Though taking the time to think of anything at all was making his head pound. "Look I know if you are angry at me you have all the right to be. I slept with you last night;  
>not the other way around. I'm sorry." Sorry? Sorry? That doesn't even begin to cover it!<br>Kyoya inhaled deeply. Well Tamaki wasn't a total idiot he guessed. The boy surely knew what he wanted and he got it alright. He held his jaw and patted Tamaki's head removing his own hand from his own eyes.  
>Tamaki stared up at him with wide purple eyes. "Look with what I can figure happened last night and figure we are closer then most people think but " he paused, "I'm not about to leave you lonely and naked." He lifted himself onto his elbows. Tamaki sat up slightly, blushing at what he guessed was the feeling of their members against each other. For some reason he wished he remembered how it was done.<br>The blonde bit his lip and bowed his head. "You are more then you appear Kyoya. You are so nice " Kyoya looked at the other as he blew his messing hair out of his face. "Come on Tamaki Are you an idiot?  
>At this rate I am still using you for my benefit like you did to me. You used me to touch me and now I will repay the favor. We are going to be together just for moments like these." By the look on Tamaki's face, he knew he had hurt the other but it was better then being angry at the other he would have guessed but in his opinion he liked the feeling of being carefree and if Tamaki was his way out then so be it. "I understand " said Tamaki and leaned forward to kiss Kyoya.<br>"But whether you believe me or not, I do actually like you." He kissed him again.  
>"Happy Valentines Day." He laughed lightly. Kyoya blinked and smiled back. "Happy Valentines Day." Okay maybe it could be a little bit more maybe . <p>


End file.
